powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Swordsmanship
The general capability to be highly skilled in wielding any blade. Capability An incredibly skilled swordsman uses a blade, knife or dagger in battle. Capable of demolishing buildings, stopping bullets, or dicing enemies with a single slice users are able to do much more than simply swinging a blade. A qualified user operates with little or no effort, taking advantage of weak points. This ability works with nearly anything long light and thin, a skilled user could make a pencil, broom handle, riding crop, or perhaps even a feather deadly. Limitations *Accelerated Regeneration would limit this skill's usefulness. *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) and the usefulness of this ability. Associations Users may often have Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Combat, or Enhanced Strength. This ability may also be a partial power derived from Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, or Precognition. Usages *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision and speed. *Prowess in physical combat. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Deflect and redirect bullets, projects and incoming attacks. *Some can create Energy Blasts by slicing air very quickly. *Users are capable of using multiple swords in order to defeat their foes more quickly *May be able to use other items as swords with the same prowess Known Users Known Swords Some swords are the source of known power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Gallery Virgil.png|As son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Virgil (Devil May Cry), wielded with his powerful sword, Yamato, can move at speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Dante.png|As the second of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has swordsman skills that surpass even his father's. Nero.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Dedicating his life to pursue the eradication of the Fiend Empire, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) has traiden his skills in combat and swordsmanship to become a world renowned Super Ninja. Mihawk vs. Zoro.png|Being the strongest swordsman in the world. Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is able to make as so much a small knife more powerful than all three of Roronoa Zoro's swords. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool uses swordsmanship. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) wielding his dual beam swords. Samurai Jack.jpg|Jack (Samuria Jack) 250px-X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman in addition to his mutant powers. saeko busujima.jpg|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. king bradley.jpg|King Bradley(Full Metal Alchemist)is known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously. the-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|Pictures of Jedi over the years. 761px-Link_2_(SCII).png|As seen in many games. Link (The Legend of Zelda) is a very young, and very skilled swordsman. Sakata.gif|Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) is a master swordsman veteran, and can defeat many powerful opponents with either a wooden sword or a real one. Chidori_Katana.jpeg|Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) is a highly trained swordsman, and can increase the sharpness of his blade with electricity. Combined with his skills, he can easily defeat and kill a large amount of people without attaining a single injury. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) is a highly trained swordsman, and can even use black flames of hell to make his cuts easier. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) is a great swords-fighter. Shibuya.JPG|Shibuya (Code: Breaker) is a very powerful swordsman, and trained both The One Being Sought and Rei at the art. Kizaru_Light_Sword.png|Borsalino (One Piece) is extremely proficient with swords, and can use a light-made one to slash extremely fast. OoT_Ganon.png|Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) uses dual swords to cause heavy damage. 300px-Hoshigaki_Kisame.png|Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) wields a unique great sword with extreme proficiency. Dabura_Sword.png|Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) wielding a sword. Rin_took_out_his_sword.jpg|Okamura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) wielding a sword coated with hellfire. Blade_marvel_comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel) shows tremendous swordsmanship in the films. Sesshomaru.jpg|Sessoshomaru (InuYasha) shows master swordsmanship. Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields a sword inside his mouth, which he can pull out or partially have it stick out to fight. ﻿ Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers